...Baby One More Time (сингл)
Общая информация «…Baby One More Time» (англ. Ещё разок, детка) — первый сингл с одноимённого дебютного альбома американской певицы Бритни Спирс. Сингл дебютировал на 17-м месте хит-парада Billboard Hot 100, но сумел достичь первого места, на котором продержался 2 недели. Мировые продажи сингла составляют 8 654 000 экземпляров. «…Baby One More Time» и «Womanizer» на настоящее время являются самым успешными синглами Спирс. Текст песни Oh baby, baby Oh baby, baby Oh baby, baby How was I supposed to know That something wasn't right here Oh baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go And now you're out of sight, yeah Show me, how you want it to be Tell me baby 'Cause I need to know now, oh because chorus: My loneliness is killing me (And I) I must confess, I still believe (Still believe) When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me baby one more time Oh baby, baby The reason I breathe is you Boy you got me blinded Oh pretty, baby There's nothing that I wouldn't do It's not the way I planned it Show me, how you want it to be Tell me baby 'Cause I need to know now, oh because chorus: My loneliness is killing me (And I) I must confess, I still believe (Still believe) When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me baby one more time Oh baby, baby Oh baby, baby Ah, yeah, yeah Oh baby, baby How was I supposed to know Oh pretty baby I shouldn't have let you go I must confess, that my loneliness Is killing me now Don't you know I still believe That you will be here And give me a sign Hit me baby one more time chorus: My loneliness is killing me (And I) I must confess, I still believe (Still believe) When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me baby one more time I must confess (My loneliness is killing me) That my loneliness Is killing me now (I must confess, I still believe) Don't you know I still believe That you will be here (When I'm not with you I lose my mind) And give me a sign Hit me baby one more time Клип Режиссёром первого в карьере Спирс музыкального клипа выступил Найджел Дик. Съёмки проходили в 1998 году в школе Venice High School, штат Калифорния. Первоначально планировалось, что клип будет рисованным, и рассчитанным на детскую аудиторию. Однако Спирс эта идея не понравилась, и было решено снимать клип в школьной обстановке. Видео начинается со сцены, в которой Спирс показана скучающей на уроке, в конце учебного дня. Звенит звонок, Спирс с одноклассниками выбегает в коридор и начинает танцевать. Затем одетая в спортивный костюм Спирс показана танцующей на улице. Далее действие перемещается в школьный спортзал. Спирс сидит на скамейке и наблюдает за своим возлюбленным. Клип заканчивается сценой в классе, дающей понять, что все происходило лишь в мечтах Спирс. Композиции сингла США # «…Baby One More Time» — 3:30 # «Autumn Goodbye» — 3:41 # Видеоклип «…Baby One More Time» Австралия # «…Baby One More Time» — 3:30 # «…Baby One More Time» Instrumental — 3:30 # «Autumn Goodbye» 3:41 # «…Baby One More Time» Ospina Club Mix — 5:40 # Видеоклип «…Baby One More Time» Европа # «…Baby One More Time» — 3:30 # «…Baby One More Time» Platinum Vocal Remix — 8:11 # «…Baby One More Time» Ospina Club Mix — 5:40 Япония # «…Baby One More Time» Introduction Full — 0:12 # «…Baby One More Time» Introduction Edit — 0:04 # «…Baby One More Time» — 3:30 Позиции в хит-парадах мира Изображение:200px-Baby_one_more_time_1.jpg Американская обложка Дата выхода: Изображение:Flag_usa.gif Октябрь 1998 Запись: 1998 Cтудия: Jive Records Category:Синглы Category:Песни